1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media dispenser apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a media dispenser apparatus such as an automated teller machine (ATM) or a cash dispenser (CD) is a system installed in an area where many people pass by such as a bank, a convenience store (CVS) or a subway station. The ATM/CD allows a user to withdraw cash with a simple operation.
When the user puts a card or a bankbook into an inlet (in some cases, the user inputs required information using an operator panel or using a portable communication device such as a mobile phone) and follows procedures using the operator buttons according to the instructions shown on a display device on a front surface, then media such as cash or a check and a specification sheet are withdrawn according to the procedures. Generally, the specification sheet is withdrawn through a specification sheet outlet, and the media is provided through a media dispenser module (i.e., a customer access module) on the front surface.
If the media dispenser apparatus is malfunctioned in a state wherein there is media in the media dispenser module, it shouldn't be opened outwardly. Especially, if the user inadvertently fails to draw out the media collected inside the media dispenser module, the door is automatically closed and an error is generated to call a manager when a pre-set time elapses (generally, 3 minutes and 30 seconds).
Then, when such an error is generated due to the remaining media, the media dispenser apparatus should be re-started by the manager's manipulation. That is, a manager should be in standby to manage the apparatus, which runs counter to the automation. In addition, the apparatus is in an idle state until the apparatus manager reaches, causing a problem of degradation of the rate of operation.